thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Spade
Gary Spade is a very insane tribute, loving to cut off limbs of others an attach them to his body. He has a sister, named Amber Spade. INFO Name: Gary Spade Gender: Male District: 7 Age: 17 Weapon: Ax, Dagger, Mace Appearance: Gary is a very scary figure, who always has a wide, evil grin. His orange eyes twitch often, and he is normally always clad in black. He always is looking at others limbs with lust, as if he wants them himself. ''' '''Strengths/skills: Gary is a very great fighter. He can use any of his preferred weapons with expertise. Gary is also very quick, meaning if you don't watch him he can be at your throat with a dagger. He is also a very good tribute with camouflage, meaning he will pop out and kill at the most very unexpected moments. He can climb well, and is not to be underestimated. Weakness(es): Gary is very mentally unstable, often creeping out people with his bursts of manaical laughter. This can be trouble, as no one but the insane would ally with him. He also isn't the best at leading, as he'll lead an alliance off a bridge. His final weakness is he is slightly annoying. Personality: He is addicted to cutting off other's limbs and attaching them to his own body with sewing, glueing, or taping. He often creeps people out with fits of maniacal laughter and grinning evilly often. ' '''Backstory/History: Gary wasn't always the insane, limb cutting killer he is today. He used to be a normal boy born with the oddest blue hair and orange eyes. He attended a school and learned how to cut wood at an early age. He made friends with many of the district 7 people, being a normal happy kid. Until the incident happened. Gary, and his sister Amber, were sent to a lake where a log was thought to be so worthy, that it could make the family rich, was located. They had to do the job of tying the ropes to the log so it could be pulled out with machinery. The two dove into the lake, only aided with some rope to tie to the log, goggles to see the log, and a flashlight for the deep dark lake. Gary wasn't as good as a breathholder as his sister, putting him in a haste to find the log. After a couple of failed attempts and returning to the shore, on the 17th try, they found the log. They tied rope to it, and gave each other the thumbs up signal to return to shore. Only to be threatened by the rare Giga Gar. The two swam to avoid the gar, and were doing fine, until Amber's pony tail came loose. The two had to swim through a wrecked boat, probably sank by the gar, and Amber's hair got sucked into one of holes. Gary tried to free her sister, but she was stuck. Knowing he would drown soon, and that the Giga Gar would break through the boat, Gary left. He cried and cried or many days, until he got a maniacal grin. He looked at everyone, creeping them out. He always kept a dagger, so he could save another friend if they got caught someplace. That's when his friends left him, one by one. He became maniacal, until one day, he stole his father's wood splitting ax. He went to a house, and chopped off the limbs of the family inside it. He took a sewing needle, laughing as he did, and sewed their limbs to his back and sides. When his parents saw him the next morning, they knew their son was evil. They locked him in a log shack, and burned the log shack. They thought he died in the fire... but he had escaped. He had came back, murdered his parents, and sewed their limbs onto his body. He laughed, going to the reaping the next day, being very frightening. He volunteered, knowing there would be plenty of limbs to cut off in the hunger games. ' '''Interview Angle: He will be insane. Bloodbath Strategy: He will go for one of his three preferred weapons, and kill a tribute. He will drag the tribute away, and cut off their limbs. He'll tie them on himself with grass. He will then cover himself with mud or snow. Games Strategy: When he hears tributes coming, he will jump out and kill them. He will tie their limbs on himself and hide again. The final tribute he will decapitate and tie the tribute's head ontop of his own head. Token: Too insane to have one. Height: 5'10 Fears: Nothing Alliance: Insane tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 7 Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer